The purpose of this study is to evaluate whether nitric oxide (NO) deficiency is a common mechanism causing both hypertension and insulin resistance in humans. In addition, this study will evaluate whether elevation in plasma free fatty acids (FFA) causes NO deficient hypertension and insulin resistance.